Chapter 442
Cover *'Enel's Great Space Operations': "He Who is Insolent Shall Receive God's Judgment!" Quick Summary The Straw Hats enter Florian Triangle and meet a living skeleton:Brook, on a huge ghost ship. Long Summary On board the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and Luffy stuff the latest catch, a shark, into the ships fishtank. Franky, Robin and Sanji sit in the tank room, they witness the entry of the shark into the tank. Usopp and Luffy come rushing in to find the tank is now empty aside from the shark, the others point out their error in not considering the food chain. While they argue over when it should be cooked with Luffy, Nami comes out of the baths onboard Sunny. Chopper relaxes in the medical room while Zoro keeps a sharp eye in the crows nest. Zoro spots something floating in the sea and calls to the others. It is a barrel with the word "treasure" on it. Anxious, the crew bring it on board to see whats inside. Nami asks if it has some text to sea Gods written on it. Barrels are sometimes sent out to sea as a form of prayer for a safe journey. They talk about opening it up but usopp resist it by saying it will be a curse and finally Luffy opens it. As the barrel is opened a something shoots into the air. The crew are startled, the barrel contained a flare. Robin concludes it as Flash Bullet,while zoro makes fun of it as curse that is mentioned by usopp earlier''' '''. The crew reacts to the news, Nami takes control of the situation and orders everyone to get ready - a storm in on its way. The storms hits as predicted, the ship does not fare well against the strong headwind, until Franky unleashes the Sunny's soldier dock system, channel 0. Out of the storm, the crew enter a dark foggy area of sea where it seems to be nighttime all the time. The crew have entered the famous Florian Triangle in the Grand Line. Usopp reacts cowardly, he was the only one who didn't hear Kokoro's story about the Triangle. Sanji lights up his face with a match to make him look scary as he retells the information Kokoro spoke of. The crew hears a scary sounding song "Yohohoho..." and a huge ghost ship appears which frightens everyone (except Robin). As the song continues to come out, Usopp tells them not to listen or they'll be cursed. Suddenly a figure is spotted on board the ship - there is a skeleton on board drinking tea. Sanji, Luffy and Nami climb up to the ship, Luffy comments he could have gone alone but the others didn't want him to have the crew cursed through his stupidity. They meet the skeleton on board, who introduces himself as Gentleman Skeleton Brook. The skeleton welcomes them and then spots Nami, he asks if he can see her underwear and gets knocked down for his perverted request. Luffy asks if he can poop, Sanji can't see the point of asking him asking Brook that. Sanji starts asking questions to Brook about the current situation. Before he can answer that, Luffy asks Brook to join his crew, which Brook replies "yes" to. Chapter Notes Skypiea Arc A reference is made to Enel and the Skypiea arc in this chapter. A "Mysterious" Ghost Just before the appearance of the ghost ship, a ghost can be found right behind Zoro in a panel while Usopp is making accusations regarding the Florian Triangle. This is the first appearance of one of the "Negative Hollows" controlled by Thriller Bark fighter Perona, one chapter before Thriller Bark even appears in the story. The anime version of the chapter has the same ghost more obviously shown near Chopper around the same point. Quick Reference Plot Points *A flare fires out of a barrel the Straw Hats open. *The Straw Hats arrive in the Florian Triangle. *Luffy and the others meet a living skeleton named Brook. *Luffy asks Brook to join the crew. Character Introduction A skeleton named Brook. Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Space Pirate (K.O.) *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky Quotes Site Navigation de:Ma no Umi no Bōken 442